The Hearts of Minecraftia
by LolIAteAUnicron
Summary: An Au Minecraft based story with Sky & friends, Yogscast, Squids (Of course, you can't have a Skydoesminecraft-related stories without them...) and my own OCs. All OCs in here is owned by me. The hearts of Minecraftia, hearts that can open the portal to the deep Nether, given to seperate Minecraftians to hold in them and protect, and free 'Herobrine'...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Pain/Memories

"Asayo!" A male screeched, chasing after a small little girl no older than the age of 7, the small girl hiding behind a 25-year-old looking woman, who stops the male from chasing the little girl.

"Jacob… You know whatever Asayo did, she did not mean it." The woman said to the hoodie-wearing male. Jacob then proceeded to pull down his hoodie. His hair, normally dyed red, was now dyed pink. Jacob glared at the woman, who was looking at Asayo, who was stifling her laughs.

"Actually, I did mean it… HE STOLE MAH COOKIES!" Asayo screamed, as the woman picked her up and carried her over to the long table behind them.

"Oh shush all of you…" The trio turned their heads to face a 27 year old looking male. "Right now is not the time to argue or scold Asayo for whatever she did. Nice hair Jacob," Jacob pouted, covering his hair with his hoodie," anyway, we have more news on the young ones."

At this, Asayo perked up and transformed to a 12 year old girl. "Wait, more news? Don't we have enough news already?" Asayo folded her arms, like a little child throwing a tantrum.

The older male chuckled. "Yes, but the more news, the more of a likely chance the will beat the Plāh̄mụk i̱lektrónia." Asayo rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you should have more information on Viṭiyaṟkālai, Asayo." Asayo rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah…"

"What is the news Raito?" The older lady asked Raito. Raito smirked.

"Well… It seems as if though our little 'Heart of Players' is getting married to the 'Budder King'." Raito smirked as he saw the feelings pass through each one of his companions. For the older lady, Michelle, he saw happiness and sadness, for Asayo, he saw excitement but confusion, and for Jacob, he saw worry. Jacob grimaced.

"But… If they get married…" Raito held his hands up.

"It will be okay, as long as we protect Viṭiyaṟkālai, everything will be fine." Asayo raised her hand, Raito nodded in her direction. "Yes Asayo?" Asayo looked worried and confused.

"Wait… If they get married, it will be heard all over right?" Raito nodded. "So... If the news were to be heard by the Plāh̄mụk i̱lektrónia…" Raito sighed.

"They would attack, for it would the perfect time for them to attack… And not just them... the ordinary Kalamari would too." Asayo scoffed at the mention of 'Kalamari', smirking.

"Those are weak; the Army will be able to defeat them." Raito grimaced, sighing in sadness, causing Michelle and Jacob to look at him in worry and Asayo to have a look of confusion. "What? Is something wrong with the Army?" Raito looked at the computer screen that hovered over the table placed in the middle of the room.

"It is not that… The Kalamari… They have succeeded in kidnapping Viṭiyaṟkālai before…. They are gaining intelligence…" Asayo's normal face of mischief and confusion was then turned into one of sadness. "At this rate, they could become smart enough to contact the Plāh̄mụk i̱lektrónia and… Kill the Sky Army…."

A two-colored hair young lady walked out one the gardens, smiling and waving at the gardeners. Her fuchsia and violet colored hair up to her waist was tied back in a ponytail, a golden color scrunchie. She wore her normal clothing, a blue, almost navy, short-sleeved shirt, grey to black leggings, a red and white belt, red, white and orange sneakers, and red and white gloves. However, on her left hand, she bore a golden-colored ring with a diamond in the middle. As the sun shined on her, her ring shined brightly, all the other women were jealous by it.

"Dddddddddaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnnnnnn!" A small, young girl's voice cried out. Dawn turned at the sound and smiled when she saw a small, 10-year old girl, with lime-green bangs and side bangs. Her side bangs reached to her chest, her normal front bangs reached to the bottom of her eyes, being held back by clips, her back hair was raven-colored, reaching to the bottom of her head, but in a bob-cut. She wore a fading, light blue hoodie with green pulls, a black skirt that was piled in layers, neon-blue leggings, and black flats with a pink bow on the front.

"Yes Lil?" Lil, the nickname everyone gave her, even if her true name was Luci, everyone called her Lil or LilMukker, her name given when she joined her new family, which was actually the family of Sky and his friends. She was one of the lucky few who were randomly chosen to join that family personally, even though everyone in all the households was part of the Sky Army.

"OMG!IHEARDTHATYOUANDSKYAREGETTINGMARRIED!WELLIKNE WTHAT, BUTIHEARDTHATYOURWEDDINGISNOWCLOSER!IMSOOSOSOSOSOS OSOSOSSOSOSOSOSOSOSOEXCITED!WILLIBETHEFLOWERGIRL!? CANICANICANICANI!" Dawn just smiled warmly at the small girl, before giggling and nodding.

"Yes Lil, you can be the flower girl." Lil then went on her daily 'I-AM-HIGH-ON-CANDAY-THAT-KERMIT-GAVE-ME run, hooraying about being the flower girl. Dawn giggled at the energy of that little girl. She was like a kitten that was very hyper on catnip. Then, two strong arms wrapped themselves around Dawn's waist; Dawn smiled, knowing who it was. Dawn turned around and kissed her fiancé on the lips, causing him to smile. "Hey babees", Dawn said to her fiancé, the Budder King himself.

"Hey Dawnie-poo." Sky said, kissing his soon-to-be wife, who wrapped her arms around his neck. But sadly, they broke apart by the various voices saying 'aw'. Sky glared at the interrupters, who happened to be a brown-haired man with a white, short-sleeved shirt, red eyes, black and purple sneakers, grey jeans, and black headphones, a green-skin amphibian that wore a white suit, black shoes, and a flower over his heart, a blue-skin amphibian wearing a suit also, but in grey, the previous little girl, Lil, and a Chewbacca look-a-like wearing a black suit. Dawn giggled uncontrollably. Everyone looked at her weirdly.

"Do you guys know how weird it is that a normal looking man with red eyes, a frog, a Mudkip, a little girl, and a Bacca came up to a couple kissing, and the couple consisted of a two-colored hair girl and an always wearing sunglasses guy?" Lil laughed at that, getting it in her weird sense of 'Luci Logic'. The others sweat-dropped, never understanding neither Dawn nor Lil. Dawn stopped laughing though; as she then bends over, gripping her head in pain as she felt hard, powerful, painful shocks go through her brain.

"Dawn!?" Sky yelled, worried about his fiancé, who just randomly crouched, seeing her in pain worried him and pained him too. Dawn couldn't answer, she faintly felt herself in her fiancé's hold become carried by him, and the warmth was so faint to her for she was cold.

Dawn saw herself standing in a fighting position, but it was not her. This person, this person had on a hoodie, and they were fighting an ender man, the most dangerous to fight. Dawn would not have the guts to fight an ender man for she liked them. The person faces another person, a male, who wore old armor that was made in old Minecraftia. The person then mouthed some words Dawn did not understand, but she then heard her name being called, 'Dawn…Dawn….Dawn…Dawn! … DAWN!'

Dawn's eyes snapped open, her blue and green eyes adjusting to the brightness of what appeared to be…. Her room? Dawn sat up, just to be hugged by Lil, who had tears in her eyes. "OHMYNOTCHDAWN!YOUFAINTEDANDWEDIDN'TKNOWWHY!WEWERE SOWORRIEDBUTTHENURSESAIDNOTTOSINCEYOUARENOTSICKBUT THATDIDN'TSTOPUSFROMWORRYING!" Dawn felt her breathing stop as she was being squished by Lil.

"Lil…L-lil…I-I…c-can't…br-breathe…" Lil understood Dawn and let go. Just as she did, the door to Dawn's room opened, upon entering, Dawn saw that it was her fiancé. When Sky saw Dawn up, he ran to her and hugged her.

"Dawn! Oh Notch Dawn… I was so worried…" Dawn hugged her fiancé back, smiling as she felt his warmth and his love. Lil got up, smiling at the couple, making her way to leave the room, but not before she interrupted them with face-walling into the wall next to the door about 2 feet away. Dawn giggled and Sky chuckled.

"Hmm... She is regaining her memories…" A navy-skinned man said in a deep voice. The female next to him, also navy-skinned, shook her head.

"Just because she gained one memory does not mean she is gaining her memories." The male then faced the female, glaring and anger was evident in his eyes. The female felt shivers running over her back.

"Even so… This one memory was the memory held by HIM. When he was once stable…" the male turned back to his screen, showing the room in which Dawn and Sky were now talking and occasionally kissing.

"Umm... Excuse me..." The male turned to see a small boy, one of his newest, closest personal assistants, also trained in combat. He raised an eyebrow. "Who is 'HIM'?" The navy-skinned older male started chuckle evilly, facing back to his screen.

"'Him', my dear Squilliam, is no other than the man himself… Herobrine..."


	2. Author's Note

**Umm. Hello to anyone who is reading this. I will be countinuing this story in my other account called LilMukker. There I will countinue this story. If you like this story, I hope you go find my other accoutn and check it over there when i put it up.**

**Thank you! L.I.A.A.U**


End file.
